Lawnshark
Summary Backstory *You owe a 3million yen to a dangerous group *You do not have a job or a place to stay *You onl have 20k yen, a passport, and a cell phone Story The Unknown City You're somewhere in a middle of an unknown city. Your hands are freezing, but you must keep moving to throw "them" off your tail : 2 Hop on a random train, keep moving somwhere : 4 Try to recall if you have anyone you know in this city : 3 Find a hotel, get some rest After a few minutes of brainstorming, you remember a name: Ayase Furukawa. She's a close friend ofyour sister.Yet you have no idea where she lives. : 5 Call your sister : 2 Go to a net cafe, try to ﬁnd her on the internet : 1 Go to a phone booth, try to ﬁnd her name in a phone book. You haven‘t talked to your sister for some time, yet you still phone her. After a while she answers in a sleepy voice: "Huh? Anon-kun? What's wrong? Do you have an idea what time it is?" : 5 Sis, I'm in a tough situation, could you help me out? : 1 How's the weather there? : 0 Hang up. "Last time we've talked you were neck-deep in gambling and were begging me to lend you some money. You didn‘t even come to my wedding." : 1 "I'm... sorry. I guess." : 4 "Can you shut up for a second? This is different." : 1 "I loved you since lwas a child. Why do you think I didn't come to yourwedding?" : 0 Hang up. ' Your tone of voice surprised her. "F-f-ﬁne. What is it? Don’t go asking for money again, I have a family to feed." ' 2 "Can I borrow some money?" 4 “I need to ﬁnd someone you know.” 3 “I need a few directions.” “Someone I know? Who exactly are you talking about?” 6 “Ayase Furukawa, remember her? We started dating beforeI moved away, I heard she moved to %cityname%” 1 “I need to ﬁnd a safe place to stay in %cityname%” “Ayase-chan? Yes, I remember her. We haven‘t talked in a while. I'll try to find her address.” You wait for some minutes, suddenly you hear some loud noises, yelling. 5 Wait some more. 1 Hang up. “Ayase-chan? Yes, I remember her. We haven‘t talked in a while. I'll try to find her address.” You wait for some minutes, suddenly you hear some loud noises, yelling. 5 Wait some more. 1 Hang up. You wait for a minute or so. Your sister comes back breathing heavily. “Aghh. Found it. She lives on 303- %street name%, apartment 404” 5 “Is everything all right there? I’ve heard some weird noises.” 1 Thank her for the info, hang up. Fuck her problems. You’ve got enough of your own. “Y-yes... It’s just that my husband is... Let's not talk about that now, I want to go back to sleep.” ''' 5 “Marriage problems?” 1 “It's not that I care, Just a courtesy.” 2 “Thanks for the info, I really appreciate it. Sorry for calling so suddenly. 3 Concentrate on the background noises, try to make something out. 1 Hang up. '''You hold your breath and close your eyes. You hear some cracking sounds, liquid dripping, a few people talking 1 “Shit... have they found you?” 3 “Your husband is what? Alcohol again?” 2 “Thanks for the info, I really appreciate it. Sorry for calling so suddenly.” Mysterious plant waterer After forty minutes of driving you ﬁnd yourself in front of an old apartment building. The taxi stops, the driver gives you a receipt. 1620 yen is less than you expected. 5 Pay the bill. 5 Open the door and run away like the wind leaving the girl behind. 1 Try to talk down the price. You pay the bill. The girl is still asleep. 1 Wake her up. 5 Carry her. You leave the car carrying the girl in your arms and start making your way towards the building. You see a guy watering his plants... at 4 in the morning. The fuck? 2 Ignore him. 5 Say hi. Carrying a girl in your hands. You creepy fucker. Even though It would look wierd as fuck, you decide it can't look wierder than the guy who's watering his plants at night. He notices you as you make your way towards him: "ls everything... Hiroko-chan?' 2 "She just had one too many and fell asleep in the cab" 2 "l bumped into her in the club, she didn't look to well so I called a cab to take her home" 4 "Oh, nothing. Just a friendly rape to cheer her up." "l'd kick your face in if you looked like you could do anything. What happened?" He looks pretty angry now. 5 Tell him. 0 Ignore him and head towards her apt. You give him the short version. ‘Well, I never seen her drunk or drinking. She doesn‘t have a lot of friends as well. Let's go, I'll open the door for you." 5 You walk into her apartment. It's pretty cramped yet comfortable. 2 You lay the girl down on the nearest soft; flat surface. You notice that she's burning up. Wat do? 5 >Use own medical knowledge and try to bring the fever down. g >Call an ambulance. After one and a half hours you still can‘t figure out what's wrong. She still hasn‘t regained consciousness. As far as you can tell it's not just a cold. 5 Ask the dude outside for help. 2 Run to the nearest pharmacy. 5 Just leave. You dash out of the apartment just to find him standing in front ofyour door. 'Whoaoh, don‘t scare people like that.I've noticed that the lights are still on, and went to check if everything is allright 5 Drag him into the apartment. 5 "She has a fever and I can't bring it down." 1 Say that she wanted to see him and leave. "l knew that job offer was no good for her!" He points at you: Go downstairs, ﬁnd my room. It's the one with a colored door. Get my medkit, the huge one." 4 Do what he says. 1 Leave and ﬁnd a pharmacy instead. 5 "No way I'm letting a guy like you near her. Leave. Now." 2 Fuck this. I'm out of here. You run downstairs, ﬁnd the door and barge in. His apartment is ﬁlled with medical books, correct dolls, and all other kinds ofstuff. There is a surgical table in the middle. 3 Try to ﬁnd something that looks like a medkit in this mess. 2 Poke around and try to ﬁnd anything usefull for self. 5 Freak out and get the fuck out of here. You find medkits, five of them. Four of them are pretty huge, the fifth one is a bit smaller. 5 Grab them all and try to carry them upstairs. (CON check) 4 Grab one ofthe four huge medkits. (25%) 2 Grab the small one. You can almost feel your spine snapping as you make your 'way up the stairs. Finally you made it to the apartment, and 'drop them at the guy's feet. ‘That's pretty nice ofyou... I 'suppose this will do' 2 Try and help out. 4 Don't get in the way. 2 Leave. You sit down next to her bed and watch him drag out a 'drug from the depths of one ofthe four bags. He was done 'poking her with needles pretty fast. "Now we wait" 3 As time goes by you start falling asleep. No matter how hard you try to resist it, you fall asleep s 5 Oh you. 4 bad ends and you dodged all of them. 3 I'm fucking proud.